To Protect Valvolux
Log Title: To Protect Valvolux Characters: Bulwark, Delusion, Knightmare Location: Valvolux Date: November 14, 2018 TP: The Fallen TP, Dominicons TP Summary: Valvolux's defenders prepare for danger. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:The Fallen TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 15:41:35 on Wednesday, 14 November 2018.' Delusion sits at a terminal in the Dominicon storage building with an inventory program open. And another, very similar program open that she's also updating as she works. Knightmare arrives at the Dominion storage facility, stopping at it's entrance as she does her usual survey on the area around it and checking for any possible sabotage before she enters the building, "How are the supplies holding up, Delusion?" Delusion looks up and nods to Knightmare. "Well enough. We may wish to stock more in, though, with The Fallen having been sighted recently. If there's a fight locally, it would be well to have more resources for recovery." Knightmare simply nods as she remains at the entrance, "If we need to, transfer enough from the base to ensure we are covered if things go badly and we can't get a resupply here safely." Her tone is a bit off but she turns and looks out back towards the city, "The citizens seem.. content finally. Delusion mms, making a few notes in the inventory program. "The festival went well. We seem to have a workable set of teams for emergency response, as well." She pulls up the second program, which seems to be a list of names grouped into sections and annotated. "As stretched as we've been, I haven't been able to get away to listen for rumor as often lately." She pauses, then turns a bit. "How are you doing, Knightmare?" Knightmare nods, "I believe that the fact they contributed to the festival so much was good.. And they stepped in to aid with the clean-up was a bit of a surprise." She looks over her shoulder back towrds Delusion, "Myself? Ensuring you and the other's safety.." She mutters something kinda low, just enough to be heard though clearly not intentionally, "And trying to figure out what the slag is going through her mind." Delusion allows herself a half-smile and tilts her head. "Trouble?" She inquires. Knightmare hesitates a moment before replying, "Confusion. Non-critical confusion.. but confusion none the less." Delusion nods and leans on her hand. "Well, I will listen if you need somebody to run it past. Though no promises as to whether I'd have any helpful answers." Knightmare chuckles as she looks to Delusion, "Is it not suppose to be my task to be the.. shoulder for you and your sisters?" Delusion spreads her hands. "And who do you go to? You may be older and stronger than we are, but that doesn't mean you don't need your family to look after you, too." Knightmare stares at Delusion as she ponders that before she simply shrugs a bit, a mild sigh escaping, "Is not a subjet I am sure I know enough about to discuss it." Her gaze returns to outside the storage facilitiy, "Even age doest not always given you the wisdom you need to deal with unexpected things." Delusion nods. She stands, also looking outside. "I try to keep my priorities in mind. If the rest of the world is unpredictable, I at least know my own mind." Knightmare nods in agreement, "When I have given it more thought.. I may take you up on the offer. But for now, I need to think things through on my own. For now." She leans against the doorway of the storage facility, "Do you think the Fallen may come here? It is rebuilding.. but still, nothing of major worth. At least, not yet." It is at that moment that Bulwark decides to pause in his patrol of the city and it's environs. He drops alomst like a stone from the sky; only flaring his wings out just in time to arrest his momentum enough that his draconic form does not leave a crater in the ground. His contact with the ground is still heard, and felt, by the earby populus and, most definitively, the chatting Dominicons since his chosen landing zone is not far from their storage facility. Delusion looks out past Knightmare at the dragon that just descended. "As Bulwark has often said that The Fallen is his business, I rather suspect there will be a conflict here of some kind." Knightmare chuckles softly at Bulwark's arrival, the Dominicon Leader nodding her head in greeting to the large Dragon as she keeps listening to Delusion. "Sadly, that is along the lines I was thinking.. so we need to redouble our efforts to rebuild the defenses of the city. And make alternative evacuation plans if it comes to that." She steps outside of the building and crosses her arms, "From what I have seen though, the Valvoluxians are made of tough metal.. some of them may have made good Dominicons." She grins and winks a optic at Delusion, "Maybe." Seems someone's mood is bouncing back, at least a bit. Bulwark walks over to the pair. "There is a conflict coming with the Fallen, and sooner than I would have liked. His arrival at Iacon forced my hand prematurely, and it seems he has caused problems with an old friend." There's more than a hint of animosity in the mechs normally genial tone. Delusion nods. "I heard the rumors of the fight in Maccadam's Old Oil House." She pauses, suppressing the urge to sigh. "I have had too much to work on here to go chasing their sources yet." Knightmare frowns, "Is your friend okay?" She watches Bulwark.. rather aware of how a friend getting hurt can effect someone, a major reason why recent events has the Dominicon seriously off-step mentally. Bulwark nods slowly, "I have a feeling that since the Fallen has not reappeared my friend is as well as can be expected." The beastial transformer looks down at the pair for a moment or two. "I fear I may have to do something I vowed I would never do again..." Delusion arches an optic ridge, but waits silently. Knightmare frowns a bit, her one hand tapping her opposite elbow as she matches the larger mech's size, "Did we not agree we would share our troubles if it effects this city? And if it effects YOU, then it defiinitely effects the city, Bulwark." "That we did, Knightmare, and what I swore to myself that I would not do again was make weapons." He pauses and looks off in the general direction of Nova Cronum. "The current situation may warrant I again turn towards more destructive pursuits, but only for a short time, hopefully." Delusion hmms. "You had no injuries when you returned from Retoris.. but the Autobots did. What can we do to help cripple his odds?" Knightmare frowns in thought before she sighs, "Perhaps... show some faith in your allies. A oath..a oath should not be foresworn without a great deal of thought, or without making ALL effort to avoid it. Tell me what you intend.. and perhaps we can find a way to avoid it." Bulwark lowers his head to look Knightmare in the optics. "It is -because- I trust my allies that I am willing to break this oath and give them the all the assistance I am capable of. Not just most of it." Knightmare sighs, "Yet if you take that one step the next time it will be easier. Just.. exhaust all optins first, is all I ask, before you take that final step." Delusion hehs. "You are named for defenses. We can start there- have been, in truth, since few in this city are warriors." The dragon lowers down onto the ground, folding his forelimbs over wach other. "Defenses for a city against conventional foes is one thing. Against the Fallen... that is another thing entirely. He does not need to advance towards a location; he can just be there." Knightmare says, "And your weapon would do.. what, Bulwark? Would it not need to know where he is to use it?" Delusion turns over the question in her mind. "You'd need to lure him into place to get an effective chance to use such a thing." Bulwark says, "Not weapon; weapons, for your team and some others who would stand up to the Fallen. It would at least give you some ability to do more than scratch him." Knightmare nods a bit, her stance showing her unhappiness with the conversation so far, "You have the greater experience with the Fallen. I will follow your lead on it. For now.. but I will speak up if I have a issue with how things are going." There is a soft beep and she looks down at her wrist before sighing, "And I need to deal with a matter." She looks at Delusion, "I trust you to see what he needs.. and to speak to me if it might be gogn too far." Her attention returns to Bulwark, "What is that Autobot sying... 'We will stand united' against this Fallen. I must deal with this issue before things go too far, and will return shortly." With that, she gives a briefy salute to Bulwark and transforms, taking off in the general direction of the Dominicon Base. Delusion raises a hand in farewell to Knightmare, then returns her attention to Bulwark. "I am used to supporting those with greater firepower than my own." She gives a nod in the direction that her leader just took. "And I have many means for disabling and temporarily inconveniencing opponents. If what you need is an opening, then I don't need any further weaponry." Bulwark begins to scratch onto the landing area with a talon. "Well, if we could prevent him from getting into the city via his normal means it would at least keep us from having to worry about the citizenry... Perhaps I can have a talk with Mac about seeing if we could do that..." Delusion hmms, folding her arms as she looks at where Bulwark is scratching. "An interdiction field of some sort? You'd have to know the method he uses to move between spaces." Bulwark says, "I know several sources I could get some conjecture on what exactly it is he's doing. The question would be if they would be willing to discuss it." Delusion hehs. "Are any of those sources I could approach?" Bulwark says, "Mac, certainly, but finding him may be an issue after what happened in his bar." Delusion shakes her head. "It would at least be worth seeing if the bar is still open. I would hope that it is." Bulwark says, "Oh, I doubt he would stay closed very long. He's a tough one." Delusion nods. "I normally stop by there once every few sweeps to catch rumors and a drink, but with the addition of securing Harmonex, we're all a bit stretched thin." She smirks at Bulwark. "Soundwave makes a decent sparring partner in paranoia, but there -is- actual work to be done there, too." Bulwark nods, "One thing at at a time. If we can deal with the Fallen here it is one less thing to threaten Harmonex." Delusion nods back. "Then.. research, I suppose? Discretion has communications covered, so if somebody calls in a sighting, we'll know, but it would be good to find a way to limit his access." Bulwark says, "It seems that way." Delusion hehs. "Split up? Or would you like to check on Maccadam's with me?" Bulwark taps a claw against his scales. "It probably isn't smart for me to leave Valvolux, but it would be faster if I got the information from the source." Log session ending at 21:53:22 on Wednesday, 14 November 2018.